bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Card Page Rulings.
The name should be IN CAPITAL LETTERS like that, and use the following. (Edit to see). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' :Why should they be in Capital Letters? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I have emailed SM about that a while ago. Its just for the cards show. That format looks HORRIBLE anyways. I’m There For you Tomorrow 19:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. The picture should be on one side, and then the Cost, Effect, and Type on the other. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) The names are in Capital, and again, I don't think SM would be telling the names of all Cards in normal letters. And the Table, if someone can, make a Card Template similar to the one on YuGiOh! Wiki. Just not copy-pasted. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :Disagree with the first part, and what's wrong with copy-pasting? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The Templates are custom. A2 said something about that, I forgot what. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :::I asked Abce2 yesterday about what you were talking about, and he said he had no clue what you were trying to say. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::He was talking about the Portals. And another thing. Someone mind Asking SM how the Card's names would be in Normal Letters? All Cards? Thanks. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :::::So, what would the Portals have to do with our templates or being custom? And the Cards' names would be normal. Not really that hard to figure out, TS. And didn't 84 just say that the caps lock was just to emphasize the card's name? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Someone just Request a Card Template from YuGiOh! Wiki, that's all. And the Names, sure, on Normal Letters, but then the Names would be Un-Official, or something like that. Sadly, this isn't YuGiOh! Where the names are Normal, Normals - Normals, Capitals - Capitals. Now I G2G. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Not even Like This ? Bye Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! :I love your ability to read, TS. 84 already said that SM themselves stated that the official names don't have to be in caps. Maybe I'll just have to say this over and over until you can understand that. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Aw, your Sarcasm is hilarious, Ha Ha. I yesterday stated, that Users can choose what typing they prefer to be used. Quite a pity you weren't here at that time. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :::But we need a definite rule. Capitalized or not? Or else it would look silly when some are capitalized and some aren't. I think right now, we're going with all caps, but even then the pages look rather silly. I mean, do we put Bakugan names in all caps, even though the packaging has it that way? No. I don't see how the TCG names being in caps is any different. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Users' Choice was Un-Capitalized. Also I haven't slept since Friday. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |